rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 19: Cheerful Little Pierful or Bomb Voyage/Transcript
Narrator: 'Well [[Jet Fuel Formula Episode 18: Farewell, My Ugly or Knots to You/Transcript|it seems that fate has taken a hand in the game of ''"Mooseberry Mooseberry Who's Got the Mooseberry?"]]'' for Rocky and Bullwinkle and the two spies are all getting ready to sail to the same place: Pottsylvania. '''Rocky: '''Yeah, 'cause that's the only place in the world to get mooseberries. '''Narrator: '''But Boris and Natasha, posing as tourists, seem to be carrying coals to Newcastle, for they are taking a mooseberry bush to Pottsylvania. Or are they? '''Officer: '''Sorry, Ms. O'Brien. You can't take that aspidistra with you. '''Natasha: '''It's not aspidistra, it's really... '''Boris: '''Shhhh! Don't argue with me, Mecushla. Of course it's aspi ''(stutters) ''aspi...(stutters)...what he said. Why couldn't we take it? '''Officer: '''Regulations. No plants can go abroad. We're on the lookout for a stolen mooseberry bush. '''Boris: '''Well, maybe your sister can be plant sitter for us. '''Natasha: '''But I don't have... ''(Boris takes Natasha aside) 'Boris: '''This way. '''Natasha: '''Boris, what are we going to do? '''Boris: '''I'll think of something. '''Natasha: '''Better hurry. Look. '''Narrator: '''Sure enough, our heroes were headed right for them. '''Boris: '''Quick, Natasha, put this on your head. '''Natasha: '''On my head. '''Boris: '''Hurry. ''(Natasha does so and both she and Boris return to the officer) 'Boris: '''Okay, Officer, we go on board now. '''Officer: '''No, just a minute, Mr. O'Brien. What's that? '''Boris: '''That, Bigor, is my wife's new hat. They get crazier every year, ain't? '''Officer: '''Looks more like a bush to me. '''Boris: '''Sir! You are cri-titicizing my wife's taste? '''Officer: '''Is that really a hat, lady? '''Natasha: '''Well, you think I would wear anything this ridiculous with one hat? '''Officer: '''Well, I guess not. Go ahead. '''Narrator: '''And the two spies left just as Rocky and Bullwinkle entered the room. '''Rocky: '''I could swear I'd seen those two somewhere before. '''Officer: '''Anything to declare? '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, I declare I've seen them, too! ''(Boris and Natasha are seen on the run) 'Natasha: '''They're right behind us. What do we do? '''Boris: '''Get orders from Central Control, of course. '''Natasha: '''But how? Radio is packed in trunk. ''(Boris takes off his hat and reveals a pigeon) 'Boris: '''You fool, Natasha. Luckily, Boris Badenov is always ready for emergency. Meet Dimitri. '''Natasha: '''Dimitri? '''Boris: '''It's carrier pigeon. '''Natasha: '''But pigeon is too slow. '''Boris: '''Oh, not this one. It's only jet pigeon in world. '''Narrator: '''And quickly, Boris wrote a note, attached it to the pigeon and sent it on its way. Just a few moments later, Dimitri arrived at spy headquarters overseas and delivered Boris's message. But unfortunately, the jet speed had blown off all his feathers, and he couldn't make the return flight. '''Fearless Leader: '''We must contact Badenov by radio. '''Narrator: '''So a moment later... ''(pan to Boris and Natasha with a big trunk) '''Fearless Leader: ''(on radio) Calling Boris Badenov. Hello, Boris. '''Boris: '''Who said that? '''Natasha: '''It's radio in trunk! '''Fearless Radio: '(on radio in trunk) ''Return with mooseberry bush. '''Boris: '''Shhh! '''Fearless Leader: '(on radio in trunk) ''Bring bush to headquarters. '''Boris: '''Quiet! ''(Captain Peachfuzz suddenly appears) Captain Peachfuzz: '''Anything the matter, sir? '''Boris: '''Oh, Captain Peachfuzz! No, no. it's fine. '''Fearless Leader: ''(on radio in trunk) Make reports to G1. '''Captain Peachfuzz: '''Wh--what's that? '''Boris: '(stutters) ''It's me. I'm ventrili--ventrili--uh, uh, through my voice! '''Fearless Leader: '(on radio in trunk) ''Use Code Three. '''Captain Peachfuzz: '''Say, that's great. I couldn't see your lips move at all. '''Boris: '''Oh, it's nothing. '''Fearless Leader: '(on radio in trunk) ''Make reports Tuesdays and Thursdays. '''Captain Peachfuzz: '''You must join the ship's concert. ''(Boris pushes Natasha away into the cabin) Boris: ''(to Captain Peachfuzz) Glad to, glad to! ''(to Natasha) ''Quick, Natasha, into the cabin. '''Narrator: '''And the spies dashed into their cabin just as Rocky and Bullwinkle started up the gangplank. '''Rocky: '''Well, we're off to Pottsylvania, Bullwinkle. '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah. Nice of all these people to come see us off. '''Crowd: '''Boo! Boo! Boo! ''(cut to Boris speaking on the radio to Fearless Leader) Boris: 'Hello, Fearless Leader. What we do about Moose? '''Fearless Leader: '''You sure you got secret ingredient? '''Boris: '''Right here. '''Fearless Leader: '''Good. Then for Moose...(makes the signal of cutting a head off)'' '''Boris: ''(repeats the symbol of cutting a head off)'' Fearless Leader: 'You heard me. ''(makes the signal of cutting a head off) '''Natasha: '''Boris, look! Coming up gangplank is Moose and Squirrel! '''Boris: ''(laughs) What magnificent luck! Somebody down there likes me! '''Narrator: '''Sure enough, the gangplank went just past the spies' cabin, and in an instant, Boris had snipped the cables that held it up. '''Rocky: '''Look out, Bullwinkle! '''Narrator: '''And the gangplank plummeted down between the ship and the dock. ''(SPLASH!) Narrator: '''On the bridge of the liner, Captain Peachfuzz was all at sea. '''Captain Peachfuzz: ''(stutters) Get them out of there before they're squashed! '''Boris: '''It's just a little late for that. 'Boris' Oh, you beautiful doll You great big beautiful doll. '''Narrator: '''And as the crowd watched horrified, the huge liner slowly swung closer and closer to the dock and nearer and nearer to squashing our heroes! Don't miss our next episode: ''Summer Squash or He's Too Flat for Me!